1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a seat, and more particularly to an automotive seat having a pair of armrests which can be used for supporting a tray member for use of a passenger seated behind the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of armrest-mounted seats have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the automotive field. Some of them are of a type wherein the armrests can be pivoted backward to a position behind the seatback to support thereon a tray member for use of a passenger seated behind the seat. However, as will be described hereinafter, some of the seats of such type have several drawbacks due to their inherent constructions.